Episode 12
Episode 12 adapts chapters 8-10 from Volume 6. Plot Sobu High School's Cultural Festival continues and Hachiman Hikigaya is stuck carrying out his duty as a committee member by documenting the day's events on camera. Komachi Hikigaya shows up and is surprised to find her brother actually working. As the festival enters its last stages, Haruno Yukinoshita entertains the audience with a full orchestra performance. As the closing ceremony approaches, Meguri Shiromeguri reports that Minami Sagami is missing. Since she is needed to deliver the closing speech, the group decides to stall for time while Hachiman searches the school campus for her. Hachiman eventually finds Minami atop the laboratory roof and realizes she is sulking because Yukino Yukinoshita stole the spotlight away from her and is upset despite asking for her help. Hayato Hayama and Minami's clique show up to get her, although she refuses to budge. Seeing no other alternative, Hachiman manipulates Minami using her true motives to guilt her into returning to the ceremony. Hayato is enraged at Hachiman because the only way he does things is by victimizing himself or being mean. Yui Yuigahama, Yukino, Haruno, Meguri, and Shizuka Hiratsuka give their extra musical performance and manage to buy enough time for Minami to return and give the closing speech. Everyone shows mixed reactions on Hachiman's course of action. Shizuka compliments him for always finding ways to rescue people from their problems, but laments that he always sacrifices himself to do so. That evening, in the Service Club room, Hachiman and Yukino discuss their first meeting and how far they've come to know each other, with Yukino hinting that they've become friends. Yui eventually shows up to invite them to an after party hosted by Hayato to celebrate the festival's success. Hachiman ends by pondering that you can't redo things in life and some moments are lost forever, even pointless moments like hanging out in the Service Club. He surmises he might even miss these moments when they are gone. Major events * Minami's request is completed. * The Cultural Festival finishes on time. * Yukino hints she and Hachiman are friends. Character Appearances * Hachiman Hikigaya * Komachi Hikigaya * Shizuka Hiratsuka * Yukino Yukinoshita * Yui Yuigahama * Saika Totsuka * Yumiko Miura * Hayato Hayama * Kakeru Tobe * Hina Ebina * Ooka * Yamato * Haruno Yukinoshita * Minami Sagami * Meguri Shiromeguri * Haruka * Yukko Locations * Sobu High School Trivia *In one scene, Hachiman's eyes change from their "rotten fish eyes" to a different styled eyes for a moment. This could be a reference to how his eyes might have looked like before his eventual change in ideals. Poll What did you think of Episode 12? Great! It was alright! Horrible! Gallery EP12 Culture Fest Gate.png EP12 Sobu Courtyard.png EP12 Volunteer Stand 1.png EP12 Volunteer Stand 2.png EP12 Class Project.png EP12 Mascot.png EP12 Hachiman Komachi 1.png EP12 Hachiman Komachi 2.png EP12 Hachiman Komachi 3.png EP12 Hachiman Komachi 4.png EP12 Yukino 1.png EP12 Yukino Annoyed.png EP12 Yukino Hachiman 1.png EP12 Yukino Hachiman 2.png EP12 Haruno Conductor 1.png EP12 Haruno Conductor 2.png EP12 Haruno Conductor 3.png EP12 Haruno Conductor 4.png EP12 Haruno Conductor 5.png EP12 Yukino Hachiman 3.png EP12 Yukino Admire.png EP12 Minami Missing.png EP12 Hachiman Plan.png EP12 Yukino Phone.png EP12 Volunteer Band 1.png EP12 Volunteer Band 2.png EP12 Haruno 1.png EP12 Yukino 2.png EP12 Hachiman 1.png EP12 Yukino Hachiman 4.png EP12 Yukino Guitar.png EP12 Haruno Shizuka Band.png EP12 Meguri Yukino Band.png EP12 Yukino Yui 1.png EP12 Yukino Yui 2.png EP12 Yukino Yui 3.png EP12 Hachiman Looking 1.png EP12 Hachiman Looking 2.png EP12 Sobu Banners 1.png EP12 Sobu Banners 2.png EP12 Minami 1.png EP12 Hachiman 2.png EP12 Minami Hachiman 1.png EP12 Minami Hachiman 2.png EP12 Hayato Hero 1.png EP12 Hayato Hero 2.png EP12 Minami Hachiman 3.png EP12 Hayato Hachiman 1.png EP12 Hayato Hachiman 2.png EP12 Hayato Hachiman 3.png EP12 Hayato Hachiman 4.png EP12 Hayato Hachiman 5.png EP12 Minami Crying 1.png EP12 Hayato Hachiman 6.png EP12 Sobu Students 1.png EP12 Yui Singing 1.png EP12 Yukino Singing 1.png EP12 Shizuka Meguri Band.png EP12 Haruno Drums.png EP12 Sobu Students 2.png EP12 Sobu Students 3.png EP12 Yui Yukino Singing 1.png EP12 Yui Yukino Singing 2.png EP12 Yui Yukino Singing 3.png EP12 Yui Yukino Singing 4.png EP12 Volunteer Band 3.png EP12 Hachiman Watching.png EP12 Minami Closing Speech.png EP12 Minami Crying 2.png EP12 Hayato Clique.png EP12 Saika Saki Yui.png EP12 Yoshiteru.png EP12 Hachiman Haruno 1.png EP12 Hachiman Haruno Shizuka.png EP12 Hachiman Shizuka 1.png Untitled2.png EP12 Hachiman Shizuka 2.png Untitled.png EP12 Hachiman Shizuka 3.png EP12 Service Club Sign.png EP12 Yukino Clubroom.png EP12 Yukino 3.png EP12 Yukino Hachiman 5.png EP12 Yukino Hachiman 6.png EP12 Yukino Hachiman 7.png EP12 Yukino Tease.png EP12 Hachiman Shy.png EP12 Yui.png EP12 Service Club 1.png EP12 Service Club 2.png EP12 Sobu Gym.png EP12 End Card.png Category:Anime Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes